


You´re not Making any Sense

by Loki (are_you_still_writing_that)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Minor Meulin Leijon/Kurloz Makara, Minor Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope, Mituna Captor/Kurloz Makara Moirallegiance, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/are_you_still_writing_that/pseuds/Loki
Summary: You open your door, to suddenly have an armful of your moirail...
Relationships: Mituna Captor & Kurloz Makara, Mituna Captor/Kurloz Makara
Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951690
Kudos: 22





	You´re not Making any Sense

"Hey, woah, slow down Kurloz, slown down, I ain´t getting anything you´re saying anymore, please slow down." With a shuddering breath your moirail took a deep breath in.

His facepaint was smeared, and you were sure that half of it was on your jumpsuit, his face was a stined purple mess, because he couldn´t stop crying. He let his head fall back onto your shoulder, his rambling had stopped after you pleaded with him, and now you were gently rocking him bach and fort.

Latula looked around a corner, but you waved her away, you didn´t need her help right know, and your moirail needed apparently alone time with you. She nodded towards you, and shuffeled away, you heard how she closed the door to her room.

Carefully you cradled the taller boy´s head, scratching his scalp with your fingernails, and cooed softly to him. When that didn´t calm him down, you started to hum.

Kurloz had come knocking at your door frantically, and when you had opened him, he just had started crying. He had started to ramble about something, but hadn´t been able to keep up. Something about a nightmare, Meulin, screaming, and Meulin being deaf now?

Whatever it was, it seemed to trouble him deeply, and you tried your best to calm him back down. You closed your eyes and just focused on him, continueing to hum and scratching through his hair, you nuzzeled your nose into his hair and just breathed him in.

You perked up, when he spoke up, carefully you cradled his face into the palm of your hands, looking deeply into his eyes. He seemed uncomfortable, but still said, somewhat quietly, "I need your help."

"Of course, whatever it is, kay. That is what moirails are for, no? Helping each other out. So what is it?" For some reason you felt aniexty bubble up in you, but your smile never wavered. You had to stay strong at the moment, he needed you after all.

He began to pick through his pockets, searching for something, you had let go of his face, when he turned it down to better see, for what he was searching, but you cradled his arm now, just trying to stay in contact with him. It always helped to calm you down, maybe it would help him too.

Kurloz pulled out a slim black thread, and a thin silver needle. You frowned not quite sure what your moirail needed help with. It´s not like you can´t sew a straight line, you could, but a hole in his close shouldn´t have brought such a distress to him. Maybe a stuffed beast was ripped?

"I can´t do this on my own, I tried, but I can´t", he whispered, he was whispering the whole time, it wasn´t like he normally screamed or something, but usually he spoke above a whisper.

"What do you mean?", you asked, not understanding what he needed help with. You were worrying now more than before, what was going on.

He started to cry again, and slowly mimed his lips shut, he choked out, "I deafened Meulin and", he sobbed, "and I don´t want it to happen again. What if I deafen you too? I didn´t even know I was screaming, and, please, I just need your help with this."

He broke out into sobs again, and you just stared horrified, did he reall want you to sew hiw mouth shut? No, no! Surely he doesn´t right? He must be just afraid, at the moment.

"Shh, don´t worry", you tried to reassure him, "I´m sure it won´t happen again", slowly patting his back. You tried to drag him closer to you.

"No!", he wailed, surprisingly loud, and pushed you away. You had flinched slightly, at the sudden noise, and he terrified, clasped his hands over his mouth, more and more tears running down his face.

"Please, you have to", he whispered again. He looked so small at the moment, he was genuinly afraid of wha would happen.

You didn´t realize, that you started to cry too, till he carefully wiped your yellow tears away, looking at you with this gentle eyes, pleading for your help. You chocked back a sob and very timidly whispered out, "Okay".

He smiled at you, and how messed up was this. Your moirail was apparently happy that you would sew his mouth shut because he accidentaly hurt someone, and didn´t want arepeat with you!

You gently took the needle and threat, he was holding towards you, and brushed some dust, from Kurloz´ pocket off it. When you turned around, you heard a confused noise coming from your moirail and called an explanation over your shoulder.

"I´ll go and disinfect this thing, throw it in some boiling water, kay?" When you didn´t hear him argue you continued walking towards your kitchen. Opening cupboards you were searching for a pot, you turned on the stove, filled the pot with water, threw the 'stuff' inside, and waited.

When you heard a painful grunt, you jumped up, and ran towards where you had left Kurloz. It had sounded like he noise came from him.

You stopped, when you saw him. Immedialtly you threw yourself next to him, purple was flowing freely from his mouth. Checking him frantically for injuries, brought up nothing. He just smiled at you, blood splashing onto the floor, you held your hand under his mouth and tried to bring him over to the kitchen.

He stilled your actions, and spat something in your hand. It was fleshy, and kinda slimely. With wideninig eyes, you realized that you were literally holding the tongue of your moirail. He smiled, apparently satisfied with himself, and let himself pulled up by you.

Not knowing, where to put the tongue of your moirail, you placed it on the sink, then you hastened towards the stove to turn it off, but too late. The water was frankl put everywhere. With a sigh, you washed your hands, and pointed Kurloz towards a chair.

He was so thoughtful to pull the other chair in front of his, so you could sit down, and you smiled at that. With hands far more steady than you had expected them to be, you picked up the needle, and pulled the threath through it.

Needle in hand, you sat across him, and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you sure, with this?", he nodded, with no hesistation, you tried to find any sign that he hadn´t meant it, but it was useless. Your moirail tended to be stubborn, and he had made up his mind with this.

"Okay, then let´s do this", you whispered, but before you started he opened his mouth, you pulled the needle back, waiting patiently for whatever he wanted to say.

"Thank you, Mituna, pale for you" came garbled and very quiet out of his mouth. You smiled, and sniffled slighty.

"Pale for you too, Kurloz", you whispered back. You waited, for the case that he wanted to say something else, but he just took a breath in, and nodded.

And so you started.

Stitch, after stitch. He was crying, while you sewed and you tried your best to reassure him, that you were nearly finished, but he couldn´t seem to stop.When you tied the threat off, there was a neat row of stitches covering the highbloods mouth. 

"All done", you whispered, then stood up, to wet a cloth, and gently wiped away the remaining blood on his face. Your moirail, shivered slightly, and opened his arms for you.

With a sigh of your own, you hugged him, and he laid his head on yours. The two of you stayed like this for a while, till he picked you up, and walked across the kitchen, towards your room with you.

Inside your room, he dropped you onto the pile, the two of you had made, and laid down next to you. You cuddled into his chest, and he scratched your scalp, like he always did. He nuzzled your hair and slightly pulled your head upwards to look into your eyes.

Gently you two bumped your foreheads together. You formed with your fingers one half of a diamond, and with a smile Kurloz formed the other half, you put your fingers toghether to form a full diamond.

"You staying tonight?", you asked, and he seemed to think about it. After a while he nodded, and you cuddled even closer to him. You always enjoyed, when he stayed the night.

"Sleep well, kay", you mumbled into his throat, your legs intertwined, and hugging each other. In response he pulled you even closer, and stroked over your head.


End file.
